Crimson Ela
Appearance Personality Crimson enjoys painting, drawing, and art to the point of shirking her class duties. Despite this, she is very friendly, as shown by her interactions with Dana and Owen, showing no interest in her noble status. Further, she tried to lighten the mood at team meetings. She has somewhat destructive tendencies, as much of what inspires her is powerful abilities, which she 'draw' into even more powerful abilities. After activating her x-gene, she spent a great deal of time in her room 'painting' powerful and destructive objects, beings, and abilities, until her butler forced her way past, at great injury, to talk to her. She is very fond of her butler Walter. Crimson enjoys the notion of fighting itself where she would constantly asks her captain or teammates to have a "death match" with her. Crimson also often uses her vision to detect the strongest opponent in the vicinity. She can be easily excited, especially when she is witnessing someone who is displaying a good strength. This will lead her to start trembling in excitement of the possibility of fighting that person. In addition, Crimson is also a troublemaker where she would purposely annoy her teammates by drawing creatures to take their belongings, drawing creatures to scare them or activating multiple traps around them in order to have fun. Biography Vision The eye gives a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. It has a powerful range of vision, able to magnify up to cellular level on its targets or view great distances. The distance varies and can be improve for instance; Crimson as a child could see targets 50 metres away; by age 18, she can see targets 20 kilometres away. Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the eye's perception to a degree. It also grants incredible clarity and insight, able to clearly see and analyse all minute details, even at high-speeds, granting a highly accurate sense of prediction to anticipate the flow of events and actions of others. The eye is shown able to use infrared to detect a target through their body heat. It can determine the development of one's self energy, even tell if one can mold energy at all. It can even see the elemental affinity of others. Emma said if it becomes powerful enough Crimson could see into a target's mind to determine their thoughts and feels, even look through their memories. The eye can also emit powerful pulses to subdue an opponent. Prolonged use of the eye causes severe but temporary eye-strain, leaving Crimson unable to properly perceive targets. It was shown that once manifested, the eye will automatically activate if Crimson is stressed enough from confrontation even without proper control of it. Artistic Animation Crimson can create any sort of being, object (including weapons, tools, buildings, vehicles, etc.), power, etc. by drawing, painting, or other forms of art. Crimson can give her own creations special powers and techniques which they can utilize in their arsenal or outright draw out abilities to flash out. Crimson's creations are bolstered by the amount of confidence she has both in herself and them. If her heart is strong with resolution they become more powerful with time and pace, but at the same time; if she is crippled by fear or self-doubt they begin to weaken. Losing their strength and effectiveness while in battle. Equipment * Satchel Crimson drew herself an invisible satchel where she can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease by reaching inside the bag. It seems the satchel can hold infinite amounts of objects inside. Crimson keeps most of her art tools in the satchel and other art of war tools she needs, such as painted scrolls, blank sheets, and even her Scythe. *